Todavia Florecen los Cerezos
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Byakuya&Hisana/Ligero IchiRuki/Porque para el noble de la familia Kuchiki sus cerezos son lo único que le recuerda a su amada esposa,pues cuando ella se fue los cerezos florecieron sólo para que él pudiera recordarla y las primaveras no fueran tan tristes


_-¡Buenas! (depende de la hora que sea) Bueno, esta vez quisiera compartir este Shot (le llamo así porque no es ni Drabble, ni Viñeta ni SongFic) de una pareja que me encanta, me refiero a Byakuya&Hisana [:3] ¡Lo sé! Quizá muchos no lean estos, pero de todos modos, quería hacerlo desde hace time, aparte de que encontré la canción perfecta para ellos, la que ponen como el Ending 21 del anime "Sakurabito" de Sunset Shwis. Si no lo han visto entonces ¡les ordeno que lo vean y oigan esa canción! Aparte, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero aun así, ojalá sea de su agrado, ah y que los kanjis de los versos de la canción que adicioné se vean._

_***NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>TODAVIA FLORECEN LOS CEREZOS<strong>

Cierto noble caminaba solitario por su mansión, de un lado a otro, de las habitaciones hasta los pasillos, hasta que salió en dirección de los jardines. Se quedó viendo el panorama vestido de un hermoso color pastel, ese rosa de los pétalos de las flores de Sakura de los miles de arboles en el inmenso jardín. Algo que para Kuchiki Byakuya era muy relajante, aparte de que le hacía recordar aquellos maravillosos días, días que todo era del mismo color de las flores, días en los que todo era alegría a pesar de que fueron cortos, pero más que nada, llenos de amor. Esos días que pasó con su difunta esposa, la única dueña de su corazón: Hisana.

Bajó por los escalones de madera hacia el verde pasto de la jardinera, caminando por el sendero de piedra, el cual llevaba al puente con el se cruzaba el estanque de los peces Koi, se detuvo a medio camino y observó al lado derecho, giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a ese lugar, una especie de isla en medio del lago, en el que se localizaba el más grande de los arboles de Sakura, el más frondoso además. Pero lo que era aun más importante, debajo de ese árbol, una de muchas primaveras, él y Hisana se habían dado su_ primer beso_, pero claro que fue su primer beso _después _del día de su boda.

A pesar de que el tiempo con ella no fue el que hubiese deseado, estaba agradecido de que fuese el necesario para poder amarla, a pesar de que ella se lamentó en su lecho de muerte de no darle el _suficiente amor _que se merecía, tal como lo dijo. Sin embargo, fue _feliz _mientras estuvo al lado de su amiga, su confidente, su amada, su mujer… Ella murió antes de que los Cerezos florecieran, pero luego de ello, cada árbol de la mansión Kuchiki floreció tan majestuosamente, convirtiendo cada uno, cada flor, cada pétalo en el tesoro más preciado de Byakuya, teniéndolo como una especie de regalo por parte de Hisana, así pensaba el noble.

Ya era primavera, el aire fresco le pegaba en la cara, y de pronto una sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba en el ahora se asomó en sus labios, llevando consigo las hermosas memorias de su vida con su amor. No le importó tener que desafiar las leyes de su clan, ni las del Sereitei entero, prefirió su felicidad y la de Hisana…así mismo, cumpliría con la promesa el día en que ella partió: Encontrar a su hermana, adoptarla y apoyarle, para que tuviese una vida mejor. Entonces recordó, ya lo había hecho, quizá no del modo que esperaba él o la hermana de Rukia, pero al fin lo había hecho, y de no ser por cierto pelinaranja que le hiso ver su error por no pelear por lo que quería, ahora su vida era más tranquila y esa serenidad ya no resultaría tan forzada.

_生まれ変わったら桜の下でまた逢いましょう  
><em>_(Umarekawattara sakura no shita de mata aimashou)  
><em>_Bajo las flores del árbol de cerezo nos volveremos a ver,_

_きっとその時には笑って永遠を誓おう  
><em>_(Kitto sono toki ni wa waratte eien o chikaou)  
><em>_Estoy seguro, y sonreiremos por nuestra eterna promesa:_

Y hablando del desgraciado de Kurosaki, ahora lo veía siempre en su casa, tomado de la mano de Rukia, sonriendo, y cada que según ellos él no se daba cuenta, los notaba dándose besos a sus espaldas, sin que ellos supieran siquiera que estaban en el error de que Byakuya no veía cuando era todo contario. Una vez que cruzó el puente al otro lado, vio que detrás del cerezo donde él y su esposa demostraron su amor con ese beso y se prometieron amor eterno, ahora estaban ese mocoso con su hermana. Era como un dejavú. Dejó de lado su pequeño rencor al chico ya hace tiempo, pues ya era ahora su _cuñado _y próximamente lo haría tío, luego de la boda que se celebró semanas atrás en la mansión en ese mismo jardín… ¡Pero como le recordaban su pasado el par! Aunque este mismo ya no era tan duro, ya las primaveras no eran tan solas, ya no había tristeza, solo era alegría entre pétalos de Sakura.

_愛し愛されてこの命は眠りで咲いて  
><em>_(Aishi ai sarete kono inochi wa nemuri de saite)  
><em>"_Esta vida es el amor y el amor es como las flores en nuestros sueños"_

_色褪せない眼差しを胸に舞い散る願い  
><em>_(Iroasenai manazashi o mune ni mai chiru negai)  
><em>_Llevo esperanza en mi mirada, y mi corazón desea cada día,_

Miró al cielo, cerró los ojos y el viento volvió a soplar, podía escuchar la voz de su amada llamándole "Byakuya-sama" quizá muy respetuosa pero con profundo amor…Luego de la muerte de Hisana, se hiso la promesa de que tal vez, solo en otra vida o en el momento en que sus almas se encuentren de nuevo, si es que reencarnando sucedía, ambos volvería a verse debajo de los árboles de Sakura, sonriéndose como antes, volverse a jurar amor eterno y de nuevo encontrarse una vez más, sin importar qué. Mientras tanto, defendería los días en los que amó y fue amado, y esperaría con esperanza y ansias el día en que ella volviera a abrazarlo y pudiera sentirla como antes, como lo añoraba en sus más profundos sueños.

_あなたに、あなたに、あなたに  
><em>_(Anata ni, Anata ni, Anata ni)  
><em>_Que tú, que tú, que tú  
><em>

_ただ逢いたい  
><em>_(Tada aitai)  
><em>_Me abraces otra vez._

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Les gustóp? Espero que sí, acepto criticas, comentarios, lo que sea (ok, todo menos insultos a mi madre, que eso no es de Dios comadre ¬¬) Jeje…Ok, nos leemos luego. ¡Sayo! [xD]<em>


End file.
